Asgardian Shield Agent
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: An S.H.E.L.D agent is missing taken from her family who had no clue she was an S.H.E.L.D agent, a top ranking S.H.E.L.D Agent. She wasn't even their child. She is Asgardian. At least half is. Her mother was mortal and her father Immortal from Asgard. Now Agent Coulson's team is looking for her. Will they be too late or will they be just in time?
1. Information

**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to their original owners**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

An S.H.E.L.D agent is missing taken from her family who had no clue she was an S.H.E.L.D agent, a top ranking S.H.E.L.D Agent. She wasn't even their children. She is Asgardian. At least half is. Her mother was mortal and her father Immortal from Asgard. Now Agent Coulson's team is looking for her. Will they be too late or will they be just in time?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**

**Update list is on my profile**

**But there will be delay's my nan is dying so I might not update quickly. But I will see what I can do**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have made two Prequels too this story they are called The Heir Princess of Asgard and The New Asgardian Rulers.**

* * *

_2013_

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Agent Coulson's team were flying over the Pacific Ocean. They had just come of a big case. And they were heading to the Hub for more equipment.

"Coulson you have a video call", Agent Melinda May says

"Be right back", Agent Coulson says going into his office in the plane and locks the door

"Agent Coulson", Director Nick Fury says

Agent Coulson could see the stress in his eyes.

"What has happened?" Agent Coulson asks knowing something bad had happened

"Agent Dixon is gone", Director says

"On her own? Did she go home? Or do you suspect something else?" Agent Coulson asks

It was not like Agent Dixon to disappear without notice. She rarely left the Agency. Because she was too valuable to S.H.I.E.L.D to lose. She was involved nearly in all major operations. Especially things involving Asgard and Aliens. He owed her his life and he would help her at any cost.

"She was kidnapped that we are sure of. Her house is a mess. Your team's assignment is to find her. You know how important she is", Director Fury says

"We will find her. We will go to her house first then the hub to look in her office for clues. Where is her adopted family?" Agent Coulson asks

"They are in a safe house. They weren't home the time of the attack", Director Fury replies

"Do I have permission to tell my team about her?" Agent Coulson asks

"Yes. In this circumstance. But word must not get out. We don't need Asgard warriors coming down", Director Fury says

"Yes sir word will not get out. I will brief my team. Have you sent me the file?" Agent Coulson asks

"Yes. It is on your tablet. Don't let me down", Director Fury says cutting the link

Agent Coulson looks at the file this was a big case and Agent Dixon had a lot of enemies.

"Everyone in my office", Agent Coulson says into the microphone and unlocking his door and waiting

The whole team was Agent Melinda May, Agent Grant Ward, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Simmons and Miss Skye. They were all there in seconds.

"We have a priority 1 assignment. An S.H.I.E.L.D agent has gone missing and we have been tasked to find her", Agent Coulson says

"What's so important about this agent that we are needed?" Agent Ward asks

"She is a top level agent. She is basically Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We need to find her quickly and quietly. Are first stop is her adopted parents' house where she lives", Agent Coulson says

"How old is she?" Skye asks

"21", Agent Coulson replies

"How can she be held in such high regard if she is that young?" Agent Fitz asks

"She is just special. I will tell you how special at the Hub once we search her house", Agent Coulson replies

"Who is it?" Agent Simmons asks

"S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Demelza Xylia Dixon", Agent Coulson replies not telling them yet that she was Asgardian.

"I have heard of her didn't she take out a team of men once saving many lives?" Agent Fitz says

"Yes that is her. She has down much work for S.H.I.E.L.D. There are other stuff about her that I tell you after we search her house then go to the hub to search her office", Agent Coulson says, "This must not get out"

"Ok so where does she live?" Agent May asks

"San Diego, California. Set course to these cotenants. Be ready to face the unexpected", Agent Coulson says dismissing them

"What does that mean?" Skye asks

"It means there is more to Agent Dixon then there seems. He will tell us soon", Agent May says going to the cockpit and setting the cotenants.

"Have you ever met her?" Skye asks Agent Grant Ward

"No I haven't met her but I have heard stories about her. She is not a person you should cross lightly", Agent Wand says

"Whoever did this has balls", Agent Fitz says

"Yeh they do. Now let's get ready. Get your equipment ready we should be there in two hours", Agent Ward orders

They all go and get ready not yet sure what they are getting into…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_San Diego, California _

* * *

They landed at San Diego airport and drove the 15 kilometres to Agent Dixon's house. There were already police offices standing around. They quickly get out of there vans.

"Agent Philip Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D you can leave now", Agent Coulson says to the police office

"Yes sir. Good luck it is a mess in there I don't think the person got out of there alive", the office says

"That is for us to judge. Leave", Agent Coulson says dismissing him

Agent Coulson then turns to his team.

"Let's go in take pictures, samples and anything you think is evidence. But be careful", Agent Coulson says

They all quickly go inside the house and they could see what the officer meant. This place was a mess. There was blood on the walls, knives in the walls, holes in the walls and a dead body on the floor.

"We take the body back with us. There could be evidence on him", Agent Coulson says looking around

"My metre is reading is up. Someone supernatural was here", Agent Jemma Simmons says

"Another one of our tough cases", Agent Leo Fitz says

"Where is her room?" Agent Jemma Simmons asks

"Let's see this way I think", Agent Coulson says leading Agent Simmons, Agent Ward and Skye down the messy hallway.

There was on doorway were a blood hand print was on.

"This one", he says leading them into the very messy bedroom

"I am getting higher readings in here", Agent Simmons says

Agent Coulson nods knowing that it was Thor's daughter that was causing the reading but he wasn't going to tell them that yet.

"Check the house for bugs", Agent Coulson orders

"Yes sir", Agent Simmons says getting out a different device

"Looks like someone really wanted Agent Dixon dead", Agent Ward says, "Why take all the trouble with kidnapping her?"

"Because she is worth it. Trust me I know. Skye check her laptop", Agent Coulson says handing her the batted laptop

"It is encrypted. Very encrypted I am going to need help getting into this", Skye replies

"We will take it back to the plane. You and Jemma can work on it there", Agent Coulson orders

Skye looks around and picks up a family photo. That was smashed. There was a man with brown hair and brown eyes, a woman with red hair and hazel eyes, a young woman about 19 with brown hair and brown eyes, a another young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, a boy with red hair and brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair and eyes that looked like the ocean with a gold ring around them.

"Is this her?" Skye asks showing him the picture and pointing to the blonde woman

"Yes that is her", Agent Coulson replies

Agent Ward, Agent May, Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons look at the picture. The woman was quite attractive. She looked familiar somehow.

"I found 4 bugs sir", Agent Simmons says handing him the bagged devices

"Are they deactivated?" Agent Coulson asks

"Yes I deactivated them. They still might have information on them", Agent Simmons replies

"Good. See if you can get any information off them. Agent Fitz what do you have?" Agent Coulson asks

"I took blood samples and pulled the knives off the walls. Hopefully we can get prints of them", Agent Leo Fitz says

"Good. Agent May and Agent Ward you both take the weapons that are here. And catalogue them. Maybe we will get lucky that the prints won't all come from Agent Dixon", Agent Coulson replies

"The body is ready for transport", Agent May says

"Good. I think we have done enough here. Let's get back in the air. We will also take the white Mercedes outside that is Agent Dixon's car", Agent Coulson says, "Let's move. We don't want our presence known here yet"

"Yes sir", they say

They quickly went and grabbed everything. Agent May took the weapons, Agent Fitz took the bodies, Agent Simmons took the bugs and letters that were unopened on the desk, Agent Ward took the Mercedes and Skye took the laptop. Agent Coulson locked the house and told the police to watch the house. Then they left as quickly as they had come…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Update list is on my profile**


End file.
